Halloween
by Lichtelfe
Summary: During a mission on Halloween Dee suddenly dissapears. Will he come back and will he still be the same...?
1. What's wrong with Dee?

Halloween  
  
A/N: Hi everyone! That's the first fanfiction I wrote in English, so please excuse my many grammar and spelling errors ^^°, I'm a girl from Germany ^^ Thanks so very much to B-Elanna for beta-ing it!!!!!!!!! *hugs* Thank you!!!!!^-^ And thanks to Helluin for beta-ing the German version ^^ (btw, if somebody rather wants to read the German version, send me an e-mail)  
  
I hope you'll like it, please read and review! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Fake belongs to Sanami Matoh and I'm earning no money with this story of course.^^  
  
Warnings: This is Shonen-Ai, (of course it is, it's Fake^^). Later it will also be fantasy, and perhaps a little bit horror.  
Part1  
"That's terrible, how could you have ever persuaded me into watching that movie with you!" Ryo looked rather shocked onto the TV monitor. "Are you afraid?", Dee grinned. "I would love to take you in my arms if you are." "No, thanks it isn't that bad." He didn't want to look like a coward after all.  
  
A scream could be heard coming from he TV. "But why did it have to be a vampire movie? Those creatures are horrible!" Dee laughed. "Ryo, tomorrow is Halloween! And people watch these kind of movies on Halloween. It's rather funny after all, isn't it? Besides, these creatures don't even exist. Or are you going to tell me otherwise?" "No, of course not!" Ryo shook his head indignantly. Again a screaming voice could be heard and the pointed canine teeth of a vampire came onto view. Ryo winced, whereupon Dee slid nearer to him and put an arm around his shoulders, "Better?" He smiled. Ryo gave him a glare, but however didn't say anything and leaned tiredly against him at last. Perhaps horror movies weren't that bad after all...  
  
---  
  
"Dee-sempai!" Of course, the first person, who Dee saw from the office in the morning, was JJ who jumped upon him and almost knocked him down. "Today is Halloween and I'm so terribly afraid, please take me in your arms!" Dee shook him off as fast as he could and hid behind Ryo. "Definitely not!"  
  
A short time afterwards they were called by Berkley. Some others, like Drake, were already assembled there. In Berkley's office stood, like in most of the others, an excavated pumpkin with a rather ugly grimace. Ryo looked at it shuddering. "What on earth do you all like about Halloween?" Berkley smiled at him, what caused Ryo to go a few steps to the left, until Dee stood half in front of him. The way, Berkley looked at him, made him feel rather uncomfortable. .  
  
"Well, Ryo, unfortunately I have to bother you a little while longer with Halloween. A group of extortionists, who only appear every year at Halloween have appeared anew. They disguise themselves with Halloween masks, so they are able to vanish quickly in the crowd without astonishing anyone. The only thing, we can say about them is, that they wear extremely ugly masks and long capes. Furthermore they try every year to blackmail the same company, which produces Halloween masks.  
  
We were informed by them only a few hours ago. This time they threaten to shoot the company's boss, if they either don't stop producing the masks or deliver a high amount of money. To stop the producing is out of the question, of course, it would be the company's ruin. Therefore they decided to deliver the money. The place of the delivery will be a Halloween party in the middle of the town. We hope that we can finally arrest them this year. For that I need you, Ryo and JJ, as sharpshooters. The rest of you will take the place by storm. Okay, that's the plan. " Dee sighed. That could last some time... actually he had had something other in mind on Halloween....He looked at Ryo, who was paying, in opposition to him, full attention.  
  
---  
  
"What do you think of it?" Dee looked at Ryo, who sat on the sofa and drank his tea. For the entire day he had appeared to be in thought. "I don't know.somehow these peoples reasons are beyond me. Okay, they want money, but why do they want the company to stop the production of the masks? That doesn't make sense, does it?" Dee nodded. "Right, that's strange, but well, you know how those criminals are... . Sometimes there aren't any proper reasons. Don't worry too much about that. This evening we will arrest them and then we will find out their reasons for sure.  
  
By the way, how do you like my costume? You and JJ don't need to disguise, since you have to stay hidden, but we . " He raised a long black cloak and a vampire's mask. The mask was manufactured surprisingly well. The face was coloured totally white, the eyes were surrounded black and long teeth could be seen in the corner of the mouth. The features however were ugly distorted.  
"Shall I put it on now?" "No thanks, I think I can do without that." Ryo said, adverting his head. "Where did you get that?" "It was placed at our disposal by the blackmailed company. The other ones didn't want any, because they had their own masks at home. But I don't have any and I didn't want to buy a new mask. " Ryo took his eyes off the mask. Dee smirked and held it close in front of Ryo's face. "Now, are you afraid?" Ryo glared at him very angrily. "You are behaving like a child!" Dee let go off the mask and sat down next to Ryo. "Oh, we can change that easily." He bowed forward in attempt to kiss Ryo. Who, however, was still angry and turned his head away. "Oh, look at the time! Come on, we have to go!" Dee cracked his head against the back of the sofa. "And don't forget your Halloween mask!" "You are cruel..." Dee rubbed his head and gathered his things.  
  
A little later, however, he had already forgotten about the incident and questioned Ryo about Berkley's plan. He indeed hadn't listen this morning.  
  
--  
  
In the evening actually everything went like it was planned.well.almost everything that is. . Ryo and JJ were hide in that matter, that they had a good view and could shoot should it be necessary. Berkley and the other cops had disguised themselves with Halloween costumes and had mixed with the crowd, but of course they still stayed near the place of the delivery. Ryo could hardly recognize any of them, the costumes appeared all too similar. He was posed in a dark side-entrance and searched all over the crowd for a sign of the extortionists and Dee. However he just couldn't spot his vampire mask. He would have been very relieved to see Dee. Somehow he felt in this narrow dark side entrance really uncomfortable. However, a short time afterwards he saw Berkley, who wore an extremely absurd costume with small devil horns.  
  
Suddenly it became dark. A group of demons in costumes, which were obviously coloured with luminous paint, entered an isolated circle, where some of the company's delegates, aside from the company's boss, already waited with the money for the delivery. Ryo saw dark Shadows whisking over the walls. He winced, but immediately concentrated again on the scene, which took place in front of him. He wasn't allowed to make a mistake this very moment. The demon who was obviously the group's leader riffled a gun, however, before he could aim on anybody, his hand was hit by two shots. Ryo and JJ had reacted at the same moment.  
  
Henceforth everything went very fast. The policemen raced, still in their costumes, with their weapons to the blackmailers, while those still watched their leader in shock. They couldn't explain for themselves from where the shots had come. Soon they were arrested and lead off. In the meanwhile Ryo only stared at the scene. From his hiding place, where he had been able to watch everything quietly, he had noticed something, which the others just couldn't have seen. For it had happened too fast.  
  
After JJ and he had shot the Blackmailer's Boss in the hand, the criminal had let go off his gun, but his hand hadn't began to bleed at all. And when the other police men took the place by storm and arrested the blackmailers, he had suddenly simply vanished as if he was absorbed into the ground. But.Ryo hadn't seen him run away. Puzzled Ryo shook his head and went to the others, hoping, that he could tell Dee about his confusion. He was sure that Dee would believe him.  
  
In the meantime the other policemen had took off their masks and lead off the blackmailers. Berkley, Drake and some others stood still near the place of delivery and talked to each other. when JJ and Ryo came to them. Ryo looked around searchingly. "Where is Dee?" He looked at Berkley questionary . "Yes, exactly, where did you hide Dee?" JJ tugged at Ryo's arm. However, Ryo was too worried to notice that.  
  
Berkley pondered. "I have to admit, that I haven't seen him since the beginning of the mission. Did he drive with the captives?" He turned to Drake. "No, I don't think so." Drake shook his head. Ryo looked at them horrified. "But.but.he just has to be somewhere." Berkley tried to calm him down. "Ryo, Dee is a grown up person. He really can look after himself. We have arrested the blackmailers, so nothing could have happened to him. He probably already went home, like some of others." Ryo shook his head. Dee would have waited for him, he simply knew that. Furthermore there was this strange blackmailers' boss...  
  
At last he told JJ of what he noticed. He simply had to have seen something, too! Berkley listened frowning. When he finished JJ shook his head. "Ryo, you are seeing things. Only because it's Halloween today! Under their masks these demons were just normal people! We simply didn't shoot his hand, but only his gun. And if he had really vanished, I would have seen that, too. I'm also worried about Dee, of course, but I'm not getting insane at once!" "Yes, but." Ryo looked at him desperately. He had really seen that!  
  
Berkley laid a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. Apparently, this was a little bit too much for you today, first this mission and now the sorrow about the disappearance of Dee. I'll drive you home and I'm sure, Dee is awaiting you there. Obviously he spends apart far more time at your home than at his..." The last he said with very little excitement. Ryo nodded at last and exceptionally hoped that Berkley was right.  
  
---  
  
The motor ride was very quiet, apart from the short disputes, when Ryo directed Berkley to better watch the street instead of him. When Dee wasn't there he even felt more uncomfortable in Berkley's presence.  
  
Arriving at home Ryo thanked Berkley for driving him, kept off Berkley's suggestion to accompany him to his front door and went upstairs. After he had opened the door, he found out, that Bikky laid in his bed sleeping deeply, however Dee was still missing. He called him at home, but nobody answered. He sat down onto his bed, but he couldn't possibly sleep. Just where could Dee be? He was armed and the blackmailers were arrested after all. They would have noticed a sudden attack or something like that. Dee would have made too much noise, that some of the policemen wouldn't have observed it. Indeed it was possible, that Dee was still angry with him, because of yesterday, but that wasn't just Dee's way. There simply wasn't an explanation.  
  
He went to the window and looked outside. Somehow it seemed to him as if the whole world was full of whisking shadows. He sighed. Now the others had also infected him totally with their tattle about Halloween... He badly hoped that nothing had happened to Dee... At last he fell asleep totally exhausted next to the window.  
  
---  
  
"Ryo! Hey, Ryo! Wake up! Why are you sleeping next to the window?" Bikky's voice got through the tangle of nightmares which had surrounded him. "Bikky?" He opened his eyes. Suddenly he was wide awake. "Have you heard anything from Dee?" "From the pervert? No, why?" Ryo cast his eyes down. "He has vanished since yesterday evening." "What?" Now Bikky was surprised nevertheless "Well, I'm sure he only drove the wrong way, when he went home...", he tried to calm Ryo down. Ryo looked at him doubtingly. Bikky tried to grin. "Well, it could have been, couldn't it?"  
  
---  
  
The day at the police-station was quiet. Berkley had detached JJ and Drake to look for Dee, however they had still no idea of where he could be. Ryo didn't remember anything, which he had done during that day. And when he went home that evening, he didn't even notice, that several of his colleagues looked at him concerned.  
  
---  
  
Bikky and Carol tried the whole evening everything to cheer him up, but nothing worked. At least Carol had to go home and Ryo sent Bikky to bed, where he actually went without complaining for once that he really was too old to be sent to bed.  
  
Ryo decided to go to bed too, but he just couldn't shut his eyes. At last the clock pronounced that it was 12 o'clock. In that exact moment the door bell rang. Ryo hurried to the door, on the one hand afraid, who could be there at this time, on the other hand hopefully, that it could be Dee.  
  
He opened the door. It was Dee. "Dee! Thank god, you are home again!" He flew around Dee's neck, but wondered why the embrace wasn't returned. "Dee?" He moved the dark-haired cop a little bit away from him and was terrified. Dee was terribly pale and had dark rings under his eyes. But it were his eyes that frightened Ryo the most. The usually smaragd-green eyes were much darker and beamed something strange, something that Ryo couldn't attach to at the first attempt. "What happened?" Ryo looked at him questionably . "Switch off the light, it's too bright.", was the only thing, Dee replied.  
  
---  
  
TBC! I hope you liked it so far. Please tell me what you think about that story!!! love, Lichtelfe ^-^ 


	2. The Nightmare begins

A/N: Hi!^^ Thank you so much for your reviews *hugs everyone* I'm so glad that you liked it so far.^^ I'm very sorry, that I didn't update sooner, we had central class tests and I had to study very much during the last weeks. I think the next part will be on sooner^^  
  
Helluin: Du musst nicht auf Englisch schreiben, wenn du nicht willst^^ Es freut mich  
dass du es magst^^  
  
VRENDA-SAN: I'm sorry that you had to wait so long. Well, you'll see if  
Dee is a  
vampire^^  
  
Ashley San: Oh, you think it's original? Thank you!^^  
  
Skippy: Thanks!^^ Oh, you really wish you could speak German? I'm learning Japanese^^  
  
Xzanayu: Sorry, that it took so much time. I think you'll see what's wrong with Dee in  
this part^^  
  
Lina the Outlawed Bomber: Of course, I'll finish it^^  
  
Wildfyre: Thank you^^ Did your suspicions come true? *curious*^^  
  
Thank you so very much to B-Elanna(Mieke) for beta-ing!!!!! *hug* You're really a great beta-reader!!!!^^  
  
I hope you'll like this part, too, please read and review!^^  
  
Disclaimer: Fake belongs to Sanami Matoh and I'm earning no money with this story, of course.^^  
  
Warnings: Shonen-Ai(of course it is, it's FAKE^^), Fantasy and perhaps a little bit Horror  
  
Part 2  
  
Hesitating Ryo switched off the light. Then he turned around to face Dee again. Strange, as he looked at him in only dim light, which still came through the window, Dee's face suddenly didn't appear so strange anymore. His eyes appeared to be normal again, too.  
  
"Dee? What's the matter? Why did I have to switch off the light?" He looked at him anxiously. "Oh.I'm sorry Ryo.it was only because of this dazzling light.it's nothing, I'm only a bit confused..."  
  
He had turned away his head, so that Ryo couldn't see his face, while he was speaking. Still Ryo watched him concerned. "Dee.please tell me what happened! I was so terribly worried about you." "Nothing happened.I just wanted to be alone for a day. " Dee still didn't look at him.  
  
Ryo didn't understand it at all. This couldn't be Dee! Dee would have fallen around his neck, if he had told him, that he had been worried about him. Never would he have stayed away for a whole day, without sending a word. He really knew, that Ryo was terribly anxious! Something had to have happened!  
  
"But Dee.", Ryo tried to demur and laid a hand on Dee's arm, but Dee cut him off. "I'm tired.I'm going home now, okay? I just wanted to tell you, that I'm back." Saying these words he opened the front door and vanished immediately, as if he had melted together with the shadows.  
  
Ryo wasn't able to discover him anywhere. He switched on the light again and looked outside. There was no trace of Dee. Had this just now been reality or had he only dreamed it? It had appeared so.unreal. Just like.a nightmare.  
  
---  
  
In the next morning Ryo went to work as usual. He hadn't been able to sleep anymore last night and was extremely tired now, but he hoped to meet Dee at the police station. Indeed Dee was present, to give notice that he was back again.  
  
He shortly greeted Ryo and even indicated a smile. For some strange reason he always turned away his head, whenever he spoke with somebody, or held a hand in front of his mouth, like the night before. Probably it hadn't really been a dream. He still was pale and had dark rings under his eyes, which he half shut most of the time, as if the sunlight was too bright for him.  
  
Ryo decided, not to speak to him about this, just as he wouldn't say a word about the happenings of the last days and nights. After two hours Dee went home giving the reasons that he had an unbearable headache. Ryo's offer to take him home, was rejected, as was JJ's. Dee had explained to them just as little as he had to Ryo. ---  
  
Shortly afterwards Dee had gone, JJ came to Ryo. "What's the matter with him? Did he tell you anything?" Ryo shook his head sadly. " No, I'm afraid not.if I just knew what happened.he is behaving so strangely..." "Yes, he is behaving extremely weird. ", JJ agreed.  
  
"Oh, by the way, do you know what happened to those blackmailers? Did they question them already?" For some reason Ryo was pretty sure, that this case had to do something with Dee's disappearance and his strange behaviour. "I've told you already yesterday.you didn't listen to me at all!!!" JJ was rather angry. After all he had spent a whole hour yesterday, explaining to Ryo what the blackmailers had declared.  
  
"Really.?" Ryo looked at him slightly embarrassed. "Could you tell me once more?" JJ sighed. "Well...okay. You are not the only one who has the suspicion that it has to do something with Dee's disappearance." Sometimes Ryo really was astonished at JJ's sagacity. How did he know about that?  
  
"It was quite strange, they just couldn't explain at all, why they had blackmailed the company. It didn't seem as if they didn't want to. obviously they weren't able to! They appeared very confused. We also weren't able to find a leader. I'm starting to wonder if you perhaps were right with your observation about the blackmailer's leader. There's some hocus-pocus about it!" Ryo nodded. "Thank you, JJ. I totally agree with you."  
  
---  
  
After work he directly went to Dee's flat. Dee opened the door and even let him inside. The flat was darkened. Dee put up a few candles, thereby Ryo could see something. He, however, was in spite of the darkness moving totally sure of his aim. Ryo looked around insecurely. In the darkness everything seemed so uncanny. . Dee signed him wordlessly to sit and sat himself in about one meter away from him.  
  
He watched the ground. "Why are you here?" "I want to know what happened. Don't tell me again it was nothing! I just know, that there happened something!!!" Ryo was rather desperate. He just didn't know, what he could do to help Dee. Dee simply avoided his questions, he seemed to slip away from him like a shadow.  
  
"What do you think about vampires?" Ryo winced. Here in this dim light he certainly didn't want to speak about such creatures... "You know Dee.somehow they are uncanny to me. But why do you ask, they don't really exist, after all. I'm only interested in what happened to you really. Tell me.please."  
  
In the dim light it seemed to Ryo as if Dee's expression became still more sadly. "I can't tell you Ryo, really!" Ryo pondered, then his eyes grew wide. "Why can't you.did you by chance.no that's impossible.did you get to know somebody else, who you are in love with? Is that why you stayed away from home and are you avoiding me for that reason?!?"  
  
Ryo was frightened at himself. He hadn't want to get that loud, but when this thought had come to his mind. "No!!!" Dee had jumped from his seat. He looked at Ryo and the candlelight fell on his face.  
  
"That isn't true, you have to believe me!" Suddenly Ryo starred at Dee terrified. In his irritation Dee had forgotten to cover his mouth, while he shouted. "D...Dee.your canine teeth..they are as long as those of a vampire!!! What did happen, Dee? Oh please, just tell me!"  
  
"They are the canine teeth of a vampire.", Dee said in a low voice. Then he turned round and ran outside. Anew he seemed to melt together with the shadows. "Dee!!!" Ryo had run after him out off the flat, but Dee was nowhere to be seen any longer . What should he do now? He had to fetch back Dee without question!  
  
But perhaps he should calm down first...slowly he regained his senses again. Thus Dee was a vampire now, so he.One moment! A vampire? There really was some hocus-pocus about it.that wasn't possible, was it? But for a joke this affair was too serious.this simply had to be a nightmare. It had to be!  
  
---  
  
At least he went home, laid a note for Bikky on the table, telling him that it could get late this evening and went to the hall, where the Halloween party had taken place. Slowly he entered. It wasn't locked, however he couldn't imagine, that anyone would have entered it in it's present condition. Now it looked so different.it seemed decayed, as if it hadn't been used for years.  
  
But how was that possible? There reigned a faint dim-light, just as in Dee's flat and it lasted a while until he was able to see something. The hall flowed out an uncanny aura. Again it seemed to him as if shadows were whisking over the walls, but he wasn't able to see anyone, of whom those shadows could belong to.  
  
He wondered if they could possibly come from vampires. He would have really loved to leave that hall again at once. Perhaps he should have taken somebody with him.but who would have believed him.? ... With a loud bang the door shut. He winced. For such thoughts it really was too late now. And besides, he was a cop, he was able to settle this alone!  
  
On the walls of the hall there were little side entrances. He examined them closely, however he wasn't able to recognize where any of them lead. At least he simply took the one which was next to him. After a few steps however he already hit a wall.  
  
Some bats flew up shrieking loudly. Obviously he had scared them. He turned around and went back. When he wanted to enter the hall again, however, he winced back alarmed. He leaned close to the wall, in order not to be seen. In the hall there were standing two figures. They were wearing long capes, however he wasn't able to distinguish any more.  
  
"Did you notice? The new one has returned." "That was evident. At the beginning they all believe they can continue living among the humans, especially the half-vampires. Nobody has succeeded, however. They all came back after two or three days to our underworld. It doesn't work.the humans hate us. They reject us."  
  
Ryo winced again, as a bat brushed him. "What was that? Did you hear it?" "Indeed.I think it came from over there. Do we have a visitor by chance?" One of the two figures turned round and went slowly towards the small side entrance, where Ryo was hidden. "Well, I say.a human."  
  
Now Ryo could distinguish the creature's face. Indeed, it was a vampire. He had long dark hair, which almost reached his hips. He snow-white skin created an exceptionally sharp contrast to it. However his face was hollow and appeared tired, especially his eyes. Hesitating Ryo stepped forth.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to overhear your conversation.I'm only looking for somebody." Smirking the vampire came still nearer. Ryo receded. "Indeed? Perhaps for the immortality? I would love to give it to you..." Ryo receded even further. "No...certainly not! I'm looking for Dee Layton, do you know him by chance?"  
  
"Maybe.what's your name, by the way?" He continued to smirk. Now the other vampire came nearer, too. "Obscur, really, don't frighten him like that." He looked at him reprovingly. "But I'm hungry!" Obscur defended himself. "You ate something only two days ago, do you remember? It really isn't necessary that often! People would notice."  
  
The other vampire had white hair, white skin, which was almost of the same colour as his hair and narrow black eyes. He face still wasn't as hollow as Obscur's, it also didn't appear so tired. He looked at Ryo friendly. "What's your name?" "Ryo", he answered to his own astonishment. Why did he tell him his Japanese name? "How beautiful. My name is Kyuketsuki." "That's Japanese, too!" Ryo was surprised.  
  
Kyuketsuki only nodded, then he pondered. "Dee...wasn't the one, you bit two days ago, named like that, Obscur?" "Yes, indeed.but he teared off himself quickly.he is rather strong. I think he only became an half- vampire.actual he wasn't to turn into a vampire at all, he doesn't deserve it."  
  
Ryo looked at him furiously. "How dare you! Did you ever think of that there could be someone who would miss him?!?" Surprised Obscur lifted his eyebrows. "Then you're really looking for him? That's really impressing. It only happens some every three hundred years, that a human comes up to us, to look for a missing one.the most stay.as vampires."  
  
Ryo receded a bit further again. Dee was in their underworld? How should he find him there? "Could you.could you take me to him? Without biting me, if possible?" Obscur looked at him with glittering eyes. "You're imagining this too easy. Humans aren't very popular in our world.except as food of course.not all vampires are as friendly as Kyuketsuki!"  
  
Kyuketsuki nodded. "I'm afraid, that's true, I'm sorry. But at least I will show you the entrance." He turned to a exit at the end of the hall. "Only somebody who knows, what lies behind, can go through it. You know it, now. Try your luck, if you want to." Speaking those words Kyuketsuki and the slightly furious Obscur vanished through the exit.  
  
Ryo pondered. Somehow everything here was so absurd. Really, like a nightmare! If he only was able to wake up! But unfortunately obviously it wasn't a dream. They had mentioned, that Dee was only an half-vampire.he wondered what that meant. And that he didn't deserve to be a vampire.why? Kyuketsuki seemed to be rather friendly by all means, Obscur, however, seemed to have a great aversion against humans.like most of the vampires, from what he was told.  
  
Had this to do something with the extortion? Gradually he became sure, that the vampires were involved in this. But why? At least he decided to enter the hidden entrance. He hoped, that Bikky wouldn't be worried, he would certainly think, that he was engaged with a new case, what somehow was actual true.  
  
And .he had to find Dee, without fail. It was only his fault, that Dee had run away, when he had seen his vampire teeth. Only because he had said, that he thought those creatures were uncanny. . Besides he was terribly missing him. He stepped into the entrance. Suddenly everything became black and he fell to the ground.  
  
TBC!^^ The name "Obscur" I have taken from the latin word "obscurus", which means "dark" or "hidden". And "Kyuketsuki" is Japanese and means "vampire". Please tell me what you think about this part!!! love, Lichtelfe^^ 


	3. The Underworld

A/N: Hi everyone^^! Thank you so very much for your reviews!^^ *totally happy* *hug* I'm glad that you liked the second chapter^^. I know, I wrote, that this part would probably be on sooner and now it was even later... I'm very sorry!!!  
  
Helluin: Okay, then I'll write in English, if you want me to *grin*. fanfiction.net deleted  
  
your review *unhappy*, but I got it per e-mail^^  
  
Xzanayu: I'm sorry that I was so slow^^° Well, you'll soon see if Ryo is okay^^  
  
Shuichi-san: I'm glad that you liked it so much^^ I hope you'll like this part, too^^ You  
hear Rammstein? I don't really know them, so I don't know this song as well^^°  
What is it about? Thanks for the help with Dee's name^^ In the German version  
of the manga, however, it's really spelled Layton. ^^  
  
Jexia: Thank you^^ I'm happy, that you liked the second chapter and I hope that you will like  
the third chapter as well^^  
  
Shkira: Thank you very much!!!^^ Well, you'll soon find out, I think^^  
  
Christine: Du hast seltsame Nicknames, ich muss schon sagen…*ggg* Marcus… . Na ja,  
freut mich jedenfalls, dass es dir gefällt^^  
  
Tilisus: Thank you.^^ Well, as you can see I described the vampire world.^^  
  
Megamie: Thank you!^^ You'll soon find out, what Ryo does, I think^^  
  
Thank you so very much to B-Elanna(Mieke) for beta-ing!!!!! *hug*  
  
I hope you'll like this part, too, please read and review!^^  
  
Disclaimer: Fake belongs to Sanami Matoh and I'm earning no money with this story, of course.^^  
  
Warnings: Shonen-Ai(of course it is, it's FAKE^^), Fantasy and perhaps a little bit Horror  
  
Part 3  
  
Everything was spinning around. Tiresomely Ryo sat up and leaned against a wall. Where was he? He slowly tried to open his eyes, though his vision was blurry so he still couldn't make out his surroundings… . After a few minutes he was able to finally see something and promptly he opened his eyes wide.  
  
Until now he still hadn't been able to believe, that he really had entered another world, but his surroundings convinced him completely now. He had been transported to a huge, to him completely unfamiliar, town! The buildings seemed old and were unbelievably large, with strange ornaments, as they were known perhaps from ancient times.  
  
The streets were broad and paved. There were no cars, but everywhere you looked there were people. One moment...people? Yes...but no humans. They had to be vampires, all dressed in the most different fashions from different times or countries. As if people from all times suddenly were joined in one time. Only one thing linked them, their extraordinary pale faces and their eyes beaming darkly.  
  
A few creatures were flying through the air…were they vampires as well? He first thought that they were birds, but when he looked closer he found out they weren't birds at all: tall creatures having huge dark wings, with claws on the end. When one would look at a picture from the scene played before him, they would probably think that it seemed like lively and happy environment. But the town only radiated a threatening, gloomy and in no way a lively atmosphere.  
  
Shuddering Ryo looked round. How in heaven's name could he find Dee in this huge town, without being recognized as a human himself?  
  
A tall vampire passed him and grazed him by accident. He lowered his eyes and discovered Ryo. Derogatorily he examined him. "What have you done? Bitten a drunkard, haven't you? Some people will never learn …your face is really red, you know." Ryo nodded and lowered his head. At last the other one lost his interest and went. Ryo drew a deep breath and stood up.  
  
With his head bowed down he went through the streets. Hopefully no one would notice, that he was an human being…apart from his teeth and his face, his clothes were very striking, because almost none of the vampires was dressed in the present fashion. So he wandered carefully through the town and watched for Dee or the two vampires he had got to know in this night. Perhaps Kyuketsuki, in the best case without Obscur, would be able to help him.  
  
---  
  
After some hours he was completely sure that he had lost orientation. He had tried to remember the way roughly, but although it was dark, still above everything seemed to hang a strange dim light, which made it very hard to concentrate. It just seemed impossible to find anybody here.  
  
At least he sat down on the edge of a wall. He half-shut his eyes and leaned back against the railing What was he supposed to do now? This town was just too big. He wondered if Dee was finding his way around. And he really hoped, that Bikky wasn't worried about him. He had no idea how long he already had been here… He was feeling dizzy. He would have loved just to be at home again, away from this nightmare-like world… .  
  
He had almost fallen asleep again, when he suddenly noticed, that a young vampire girl was examining him curiously. He looked at her, which she seemed to take as an invitation to approach him. She was dressed rather modern, even if in the human world this style had been worn about 30 years ago. She was rather small, had big dark-green eyes and long brown curly hair, which was held out of her face by a circlet.  
  
"Hello, are you new here?" She looked at him questioningly. "Yes…kinda…" Ryo answered elusively. What should he do now? Vanish as fast as he could? That would perhaps be the best thing to do…although…maybe she would be able to help him. He turned his head away, so that she couldn't see that he had no vampire teeth.  
  
„What's your name?" She smiled at him friendly. "Oh…my name is Ry…Randy. And yours?" "Elizabeth, but please call me Eliza, okay? How old are you? I'm 53…oh, I know, that's rather young for a vampire.", she added, when she saw Ryo's surprised countenance. "Oh, really? Well…I'm 29."  
  
Surprised she opened her eyes wide. Obviously she hadn't thought that he was that young. "Then you really can't have been here long…are you finding your way about? In the beginning I found it rather difficult, but one gets used to it very fast." She pondered shortly, then she headed directly for the reason why she had actually addressed him.  
  
"May I invite you to a party tonight? Well, you can also call it a ball…but that doesn't matter really. The main point is, that you have fun. As far as I know almost all of us vampires are coming. Would you feel like coming? It takes place in that huge building over there, you really can't miss it." All of the vampires were coming? Indeed that could be interesting…that was his chance to find Dee!  
  
At last Ryo nodded. "Yes, I'd love to!" She beamed. „We'll meet here shortly after nightfall, okay?" Ryo pondered. "Yes, of course", he answered, "but I still have one question. Do you know someone named Obscur or Kyuketsuki? She looked at him almost scandalized. "When did you come into this world? Five minutes ago? I mean, I know, that you are new, but absolutely everybody knows Obscur, he is one of the eldest! And Kyuketsuki is so to speak his right hand. Of course they will be present tonight as well, so you will be able to see them there. Why do you ask, have you been bitten by Obscur?"  
  
Ryo indicated a nod. She laughed. "Then by all means don't try to take revenge on him, his strength surpasses yours by far…oh, I have to go now, it's already late in the morning. We'll see us this evening, okay? Sleep well until then!" Ryo nodded and smiled to her. "Sleep well."  
  
He watched how she vanished in the crowd of vampires. Slowly they grew less and less, most of them probably slept already. It had grown a bit brighter as well, though there still hung this strange dim-light everywhere…  
  
What a strange girl…he wondered if all vampires were so direct. But he had been really lucky to meet her. He hoped, that he would be able to find Dee at this party or whatever it was called… With these thoughts he fell asleep.  
  
---  
  
"Randy! Hey, Randy, wake up!" Ryo slowly opened his eyes. Eliza stood in front of him and was shaking him slightly. "You are awake at last, fine, then we can go now. Come on!" He nodded and stood up troublesomely. Sleeping on a wall wasn't actually the most pleasant thing he could imagine.  
  
They walked side by side towards the great building. Surprised Ryo looked around, when he noticed, that there were standing not only normal vampires but also some of the winged ones, who he had seen on the sky. Some other creatures, who didn't look like vampires at all, were standing there as well.  
  
"What kind of creatures are those? I thought there were living only vampires here?", he asked Eliza quietly. "The winged vampires are angels who were bitten by vampires. We call them Kyutenshi. How they call themselves I don't know. The other ones are demons. Sometimes they come here from their own towns, when a great feast takes place." "But…." This information was a bit too much for Ryo after all. "But...they also live here, in this world?" He looked at her completely confused. But she seemed not to have heard him, she just pulled him further.  
  
---  
  
After they had waited for almost an hour in front of the entrance hall, they were finally allowed to enter. This hour had been rather hard for Ryo, for Eliza had introduced him to all of her friends and it really hadn't been easy to hide that he wasn't a vampire. In the meantime he could imagine very well, how Dee had probably felt.  
  
In the great hall it was despite the many creatures, who were rushing in, not crowded. On the contrary, to Ryo's astonishment, the hall offered room to everyone without any problems. And because of exactly this reason it also was totally impossible to find somebody here. Eliza looked smiling at his confusion. Surprised he recognized, that she moved totally sure of her self and seemed to know perfectly where the persons she was looking for were to be found.  
  
"How are you just doing this…?" he finally asked discouraged. "What, that I always find my friends? With telepathy, of course." "Yes, of course…TELEPATHY?!?" Ryo looked at her shocked. "Telepathy, you mean like magic? Okay…that really makes sense…" "Oh, right, you probably still aren't able to use your powers. But, don't worry you'll certainly learn it soon enough." She smiled. He nodded, still slightly perplexed. Powers? Was Dee able to do something like that now as well?!?  
  
They arrived at the place where obviously all of Eliza's friends were assembled. Ryo sighed. Now he certainly would be introduced to everyone again… . He looked around quickly and indeed discovered on an elevation Obscur, who was talking to some vampires and other creatures. Next him was standing Kyuketsuki. "Oh, I just discovered someone whom I know", he said quietly to Eliza. "I'll be back in a minute, okay?"  
  
Giving her no time to answer he tried to walk as fast as possible to the elevation, what really wasn't as easy as it seemed. In front of the elevation all of the creatures, who were present, seemed to crowd.  
  
At last he made it. He was standing at the edge of the elevation, near Kyuketsuki, who was just talking to a female demon whose feet seemed to consist of eagle claws. Her arms and legs were feathered. When Kyuketsuki bowed before her shortly and turned to leave his eyes fell upon Ryo. He opened his eyes wide, tried, however, to hide his astonishment as good as possible.  
  
Casually he went to the edge. Then Ryo heard Kyuketsuki's voice. But…his mouth wasn't moving, his voice was directly in his head! "What are you doing here? Do you know how easily you can be discovered?!? Please go to the middle of the hall, I'll come to you later. At the moment I can't speak to you. Obscur is holding a speech in a few minutes." Ryo was only able to nod silently, how else should he have answered?  
  
Slowly he went back to Eliza. She smiled, when she saw that he returned and pulled him with the words "May I have the next dance?" on the dancing floor. Ryo knew he had to dance with her, no matter whether her wanted to or not, he was her dancing partner after all. After some time a loud voice sounded. Obscur's speech began. The music stopped and everybody stayed where they were at the moment.  
  
"I'm very pleased, that all of you were able to come to this feast. I'm especially glad to be able to welcome some of the demons here as well. They are bringing a great darkness to us." This obviously was a praise, because the demon in whose direction Obscur bowed drew his mouth to a kind of a smile. The demon seemed to Ryo extraordinary ugly, but perhaps here were different beauty standards valid. Next to him there stood the eagle-like demon, who had spoken with Kyuketsuki before.  
  
"Some of the Kyutenshi have come to us as well. That's a great honour for us. Thank you very much for travelling the long way to us from your city." He bowed anew, this time in the direction of a tall vampire with huge wings.  
  
"Now, enough of the praises, I will proceed to the issue, in which you all certainly are interested urgently. The attack on our enemies in the human world failed once more." A disappointed whispering went through the hall. Ryo pricked up his ears. Which attack? The blackmail of this company perhaps? But this couldn't possibly…  
  
"You know, that Tenebrae hypnotised a group of humans, who were lead then by Ian against those barbarians. He was shot, however, and had to use all his power to divert the bullets. Then he vanished, for he would have had no chance against all those humans."  
  
"If just all of us vampires had gone and had bitten all of them!", shouted someone of the audience. Obscur sighed. "But I have explained to you, that it isn't possible. We aren't able to survive in the human world for a long time, just as humans aren't able to endure living in our world for long. It just isn't possible. Ian is an half-vampire, but their number is little."  
  
"And moreover," Kyuketsuki took up the word surprisingly, "We can't possibly just kill humans, who haven't done anything at all! We have to fight our enemies, that's all very fine, because if we don't, they will kill us and about every year or decade we also need some blood, but not that much!"  
  
With his words he didn't particularly provide enthusiasm. Thousands of angry looks met him and words were to be heard like: "Much too kind for our world", but also "bright sunlight" or even "stake". Obscur pushed him aside giving him a warningly look and hissed something silently. Kyuketsuki cast his eyes down.  
  
"Well, whatever…" Obscur tried to take up the thread again. "We won't give up. Of course we can't bite all the humans, that would disturb the balance of power and we would annihilate ourselves, but we will never allow, that some weak humans try to eliminate us." The vampires obviously weren't totally pleased, presumably they felt disturbed by Kyuketsuki, however, they still applauded for Obscur.  
  
„Kyuketsuki is such an idiot! Such a lunatic! It's impossible to believe, that Obscur associates with someone like him!", Ryo suddenly heard Eliza's voice next to him. During Obscur's speech he hadn't noticed at all, that she was standing next to him. He only was able to throw her a surprised look, when he already saw Kyuketsuki rushing towards him, closely followed by the obviously furious Obscur.  
  
"What does he want here?" Suddenly low-spirited Eliza was clinging to him. Then she noticed Obscur. When both of them stopped in front of them her legs didn't carry her anymore. "Oh…Lord Obscur…"  
  
The creatures who were standing around retreated as well. Ryo looked at him surprised. Eliza was still clinging to Ryo's arm and was standing up again slowly. Sighing quietly he put an arm around her, for if not she would have fainted again immediately. Then, however, his eyes grew wide. Behind the rather tall Kyuketsuki appeared a well-known person…a tall person with dark hair…Dee!!!  
  
"Hey, Kyuketsuki, what happened, why are you dragging me here at all…I…Ryo?!?" He stared at him. "But how…you've followed me!" His face seemed whiter and more sunk in than those of many older vampires. But now it brightened up. He beamed at Ryo and was about to to say something.  
  
But then suddenly his gaze fell onto Eliza and it darkened again. He dropped his look. "I should have known it…why should you look for someone like me. The vampire ladies here are beautiful, aren't they…?" Saying those words he turned around and vanished in the crowd again.  
  
"What…?" Eliza looked up to Ryo questionably. He, however, didn't notice her at all, but tried to run after Dee. Kyuketsuki hold him back. "You'll never find him here without special powers." Obscur in the meantime was giving Eliza his most charming smile. "Would you please leave us alone for a moment, young lady?" Eliza blushed and quickly vanished also in the crowd.  
  
"Ryo…who was that?" Kyuketsuki watched her frowning. "Well, I totally lost my way. She found me on the street and invited me to this place. That really was very kind of her. What should I have done, alone I would never have found you…" "Perhaps that would have been better…" Obscur grinned, letting his long vampire teeth flash up. Kyuketsuki threw him an angry look.  
  
"Ryo, I won't last long until you are recognized as an human. And you did hear Obscur before, you aren't able to survive here for long." "But…but I have to fetch him back! And he is an half-vampire, you did say this before by yourselves! He is able to exist in my world!"  
  
Obscur looked at him with his head inclined. "Well, you rather messed it up then, my dear one…" He received an indignated look from Kyuketsuki. Ryo only shook his head desperately. "But I have to fetch him back! I have to!!!" The last words Ryo had shouted and now some eyes did lie on him.  
  
Quickly he shut his mouth, but a female demon next to him already shouted: "That one isn't one of us! That one isn't a creature of the night!" Everybody looked at him. Suddenly somebody called: "Oh, there is Lord Obscur standing next to him! He'll certainly bite him, won't you Mylord?"  
  
At once everyone's attention went to Obscur, who looked at Kyuketsuki concerned. He personally wouldn't be really bothered by biting Ryo, Kyuketsuki, however, wouldn't forgive him for decades. Exactly Ryo, who was reminding considerably of Kyuketsuki himself… .  
  
Suddenly a clear voice was to be heard. "I request from you, Obscur, leave him to me, please!" Dee stepped forward and laid his hands on Ryo's neck smiling coldly. Ryo winced. Obscur smiled relieved. "Okay, he shall be yours." Dee stepped still nearer to Ryo. Everyone watched them fascinated.  
  
Ryo trembled slightly. Dee wouldn't do this, would he? He felt Dee's cold sharp teeth on his neck. He couldn't do this, could he? Dee pulled him to him still nearer. Okay, obviously, he did it. Ryo shut his eyes.  
  
There he suddenly heard a quiet voice. "Ryo, shut your eyes and scream. Then pretend to be unconscious. Now!" Ryo did how he was instructed. Dee was helping him! Despite his relief he still trembled that terribly, that he didn't even have to exert to become unconscious. Then, however, he suddenly felt something flowing down his neck.  
  
With a last short look he recognized something red. But why? Was this perhaps…blood?  
  
---  
  
TBC!^^ Kyutenshi is put together of kyuketsuki and tenshi, which means angel in Japanese^^ Please tell me what you think about this part!!!  
  
love, Lichtelfe^^ 


	4. Revelations

A/N: Hi!- I know it's been a very long time since the last time I updated and I'm really sorry! I'm terribly lazy and forgetful... . I hope anyone is still interested in this story... Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews! So many, I was really amazed, thanks!!!  
  
XZanayu: Well I'm sorry, I didn't hurry! Well, you'll see what happens.  
  
Tilisus: Thank you!  
  
Lady Geuna: Thanks Well, you'll see if they are okay...  
  
Shuichi-san: Thank you! Ah, I noticed that the formatting is messed up, but I don't know how  
to fix it, either.°  
  
Helluin: Thank you! And thank you for helping me to post it!  
  
Megamie: Well, now you'll see what happens next  
  
Joni Quest: Thanks!  
  
firgodes7: Thank you! Well, I've written more, but it wasn't really soon...  
  
depressio: Thanks! There certainly will be a final product some day...I'm just that slow...  
  
Nanashi Tsurunaji: You were born on Halloween? Wow, that's really funny and great g!  
  
VRENDA-SAN: No, I'm not leaving the story up to here...I'm just very slow, very lazy and  
rather busy...  
  
VampssAmby10210: Well, I know it's been a while, I'm sorry!  
  
Thank you so very much to B-Elanna(Mieke) for beta-ing!!!!! hug You're really a great beta-reader!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I hope you will like that part, please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: Fake belongs to Sanami Matoh and I'm earning no money with this story of course.  
  
Warnings: Shonen-Ai(of course it is, it's FAKE), Fantasy and perhaps a little bit Horror  
  
Teil 4  
  
Slowly Ryo opened his eyes again and directly looked in Dee's face. What was he doing here...? Then, however, he remembered and immediately started back, laying a hand to his neck. "Why did you bite me?!? How could you? I trusted you..."  
  
Dee shook his head sadly and a bit confused as well. "But, Ryo...of course I didn't bite you! Please, believe me! I just feigned it to bring you out of this hall. I don't know what that red liquid was, however,...but whatever it was, it certainly wasn't blood. Vampires are able to smell that, you know? Perhaps Kyuketsuki did a trick to help us. I wouldn't bite you. Never.", Dee implored.  
  
Still unsure Ryo ran his hand over his neck. "Strange the red liquid isn't there anymore..." "I know...it vanished about two minutes after I carried you here."  
  
Ryo looked around. How long had he been unconscious? Indeed, they weren't near the building where the dance had taken place anymore... . They were in a dark, uncanny area. It certainly wasn't the centre of the town, because there were trees...well, if one could call those skeletons trees... . He was laying on the trunk of one of those trees, which had fallen to the ground.  
  
"Ryo...you would feel it if you were a vampire...believe me...I talk out of experience..." He suddenly heard Dee's voice and felt his hand on his arm. This time he didn't start back. Indeed he didn't feel different, just a little dizzy...certainly from this terrible dim light, which was still there. At last he nodded.  
  
"Yes...I think you are right...I believe you. I'm sorry, Dee...it's just...I'm confused... . First you tell them, that you will bite me, then you tell me, that you won't and then suddenly I see something which looks very similar to blood running down my neck... ." Dee embraced Ryo slowly, not sure if the blonde cop would push him away. But Ryo stayed.  
  
Dee sighed silently in relief and answered: „It's alright...I'm sorry, too...but I wouldn't have been able to save you otherwise...and I'm sorry, that I reacted so stupid, when I saw you with that girl, after all what you have done for me, ...but I was so jealous..." "Well, she is rather nice and pretty", Ryo grinned when he heard Dee growl, "without her I wouldn't have been able to find you...but she can become really tiresome..."  
  
Dee grinned. Ryo smiled back, then he wondered thoughtfully: "But Dee...what exactly did I do for you? After all it was you who had to save me..." "You came here to look for me...thank you...but, Ryo that was terribly dangerous! I could have lost you!" "Well, if I hadn't come I would have lost you, wouldn't I?" Dee cast his eyes down. "I guess you are right...sorry... . But, really, if not for Kyuketsuki you certainly would have been bitten already..."  
  
Ryo sighed and laid his head tiredly on Dee's shoulder. "Maybe...but Obscur has helped me as well. Did he really bite you? I can't imagine that..." Dee looked at him sadly. "I fear you think wrongly of Obscur.... I believe he is rather evil, like many of those vampires... And if you can believe it or not, even Kyuketsuki has to eat...or better, to drink..." Indeed, Ryo found it difficult to imagine Kyuketsuki biting a human... "But what did happen actually?"  
  
Dee sighed. "Well, you know, I wore a mask which was produced by this strange company. I don't really know what is up with that, but apparently they know about the vampires. They absolutely hate them - well, okay, they are vampires after all – and they try to make them known and unpopular in the whole world. They also attack them, whenever they see them, and make it very difficult for the vampires to bite anyone. And of course the vampires aren't so amused about that ... .  
  
So the vampires took me out of fury, because their plan to eliminate their enemies hadn't worked, into their world and gave me to Obscur who, of course has bitten me with predilection. He himself doesn't like human beings at all...except for biting, of course... ." Ryo looked rather shocked. "Wow I didn't know it was that bad...well, I heard, that he didn't want you to become a vampire, you tore yourself off, however..."  
  
Now, Dee laughed. "Yes...physically he isn't the strongest really. On the contrary to Kyuketsuki who kept me easily from hitting Obscur. But then he told me how to get out." Ryo looked at him sadly. "And then you came back and I..." "It's alright...really Ryo. Your reaction was absolutely normal! A vampire...I can't believe it myself!" "Okay...what do we do now, Dee? Shall we go back to our world? You know, Bicky is waiting...and you are an half-vampire, you can live in the human- world..."  
  
He wished he could just go back, to their normal life and forget all these strange events... but it wasn't that simple... "What do you want to do?" Dee suddenly asked. He seemed to feel that there was something which still bothered Ryo.  
  
"Of course, I want to go back as soon as possible. Bikky is certainly terribly anxious...I don't know how much time has passed... . But somehow...I don't know... . This issue with that company bothers me thoroughly. It doesn't seem fair what they are doing. And those vampires, well at least Kyuketsuki, don't appear that evil... . Perhaps we could do something..." He looked at Dee helplessly.  
  
"Always the cop, aren't you? I can understand you, though, I feel the same. Kyuketsuki has helped us a lot. And I'm rather interested in this company. What they are doing doesn't seem so legal... . But still, they are vampires..."  
  
"Exactly!" Suddenly Ryo felt a cold hand at his neck and he jumped out of shock. Obscur was standing next to him. "Don't forget on whose side you are." Ryo jumped again. Kyuketsuki was standing on the other side. Dee looked rather shocked as well. Obscur sat down next to Ryo, his hand still at his neck.  
  
"How did you like my little trick? Rather helpful, isn't it?" "That was you?? Dee looked at him rather astonished. "Well, not many besides me are able to do that." Obscur replied with little modesty.  
  
Then he turned serious. "Would you really be willing to help us? You could be a huge help for us. You wouldn't need to do much. Just go back to your world and find out what the guys of that company want. Somehow it seems to me as if their reasons are...well, personal. I mean, really, just look at those masks! And some of their actions simply make no sense. Besides...I have no idea how they know that much about us...it's really strange..."  
  
Kyuketsuki looked slightly uncomfortable, but then his expression changed quickly. "Obscur, you can't ask something like that of them! They certainly have other things to do..." "Oh, no, that's all right.", Ryo cut in. "It would just be fair, especially if there are personal reasons behind it all."  
  
Dee nodded as well. "The more I hear about them the less they seem legal..." He seemed to be still astonished that Obscur had helped them. He smiled at Kyuketsuki reassuringly. "That's exactly our job! We are cops after all." "Well, all right. Thank you..." Kyuketski turned around. "Let's go then! I'll take you to the entrance to your world."  
  
Ryo nodded relieved. He felt very exhausted, which didn't only come from a lack of sleep, but above all from this gloomy depressing atmosphere. That was probably the affect which this world had on human beings. No human being was able to live here in the long run, just like no vampire could exist in the human world forever ---  
  
In no time they reached the gate. Dee noticed that Obscur had obviously worked a little magic. Kyuketsuki told him he was right. Most of the vampires used those little charms to go faster from place to place.  
  
Ryo listened to them silently. Strange. If someone had told him about all this he would have laid it aside as nonsense. But now... . Kyuketsuki smiled at Dee as a Good-bye and embraced Ryo, who was rather surprised.  
  
Then, however, Kyuketsuki whispered to him silently: "Keep a sharp eye on him and above all pay attention, that he doesn't bite anybody, even out of accident. He can survive as a half-vampire on normal food, but if he bites someone I don't know what would happen...he probably would become a real vampire... . And one thing more...please, don't judge to quickly with your investigations...Good-Bye!"  
  
Ryo nodded confused but before he could say something Kyuketsuki pushed him through the gate to Dee. He became unconscious, when he was pulled back into his own world. ---  
  
This time he awoke rather fast again. Dee opened his eyes at the same moment. "Where are we?" In the old factory hall." Ryo replied thoughtfully. "Dee...was what happened just now real or did I simply have a bad dream?" he added hopefully. Dee showed him his fangs sadly. "No, I fear it's reality." Ryo sighed. "Okay, let's go home." He got up and went outside, closely followed by Dee.  
  
---  
  
Of course they went as fast as possible to Ryo's flat. They weren't sure how long they had been away. It hadn't seemed to be a long time, but one never knows... . Ryo had hardly opened the door when Bikky already fell around his neck. "Ryo, where have you been that long? You have never been away for two days, because of a case without calling or something like that!"  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, but I wasn't able to. Well, now I'm here again and everything is all right." He smiled reassuringly. He was really very sorry to have worried Bikky like that...he had been absolutely irresponsible, as he had to admit...but what else could he have done?  
  
Bikky nodded. "It's all right...Anyway I was most of the time at Carol's. He grinned. "Was it at least worth it?" Ryo turned around to Dee smilingly and nodded. "Yes...definitely." Then he yawned. "I'm terribly tired... . I'll go to bed, all right?" Dee agreed. "Me too." Bikky went into his room shaking his head. "It's bright midday!"  
  
---  
  
In the late afternoon Ryo awakened again. He looked at Dee, who was still sleeping deeply. His mouth was slightly open, so one could see his long vampire teeth. Well, obviously it really hadn't been a dream... . He wondered how Dee could hide them from other people. Was this possible at all? He sighed.  
  
He went to the window and decided looking outside that he could as well go to the library and look something up about the company, while Dee was still sleeping. The sooner it was over, the better. Without even admitting it he still hoped, that there would be a way for Dee to become entirely human again... After telling Bikky where he was going he left.  
  
---  
  
Dee awoke only some hours later. Sleepily he looked out of the window. He still was terribly tired, even though it was already evening! He really would have to change his sleeping habitudes again... . While he noticed rather terrified in the bathroom that he wasn't able to see his mirror reflection anymore, Ryo arrived at home again.  
  
"Hi Dee, awake at least?" He smiled and kissed him on the cheek. In the next moment, however, he froze. "That's...frightening...I can see my reflection...but I can't see yours! I appear as if I am holding pure air..." "I know..." Dee replied silently.  
  
Then he turned around, standing in front of Ryo, so both of them couldn't see the mirror anymore. "What do I look like?" "Well...terribly pale. And your canine teeth...they are really attracting too much attention..." "But what can we do about them?" Dee sighed, then however his expression changed and he pulled Ryo in an embrace, grinning. He kissed him.  
  
"Do my teeth disturb you?" Ryo laughed silently and responded. "No, they really don't disturb me..." Then he became serious again. "Do you think we should tell Bikky?" "I think we have to tell him...unless we find a way how to make me a human being again." Dee smiled sadly and continued: "So I think we will have to tell him. Oh by the way, where have you been?"  
  
"In the library. I've collected information about this company. Their name is surprisingly 'Halloween'." "How fitting..." Dee said sarcastically. "I thought they didn't like vampires?" "Well, besides that I didn't learn much about them. Of course there was much about this blackmailing, but nothing, which we didn't know before anyway. They produce masks and similar accessories for Halloween, which are all very ugly. They are very detailed. And they also sell false vampire teeth and other things like that." "Well, I could rather use the opposite...", Dee threw in grinning.  
  
Ryo smiled. "The strange thing is, they also sell books now or then or write something for the newspaper... . We should take a look at those books and newspaper articles sometime, I think." "Rather dubious, I've never heard of a company which handles so many different things..." Dee shook his head. "Has no one noticed this yet?"  
  
"Well, it appears that harming vampires in any way is the only thing they have on mind. You haven't heard everything, yet. It is said, that they also offer courses how to find and kill vampires, as well as things which should be useful against vampires ...but well, nobody seems to believe them really, they sell almost nothing."  
  
"What? But how can they still exist?" "Well, the company is almost bankruptcy all of the time...but never fully bankrupt. Something always seems to help them out in the last minute ... . About their motives I can't say anything. Their behaviour is absolutely absurd, it just makes no sense. I also don't know if they are aware of this balance of powers, which Obscur told us they are disturbing. But I also found something which could be of great use."  
  
He pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket. "I found an address, which we can use to find out more about them. And the best of it: This place is in New York!" "Great! Well done!"Dee patted his shoulder. Ryo nodded. "I would suggest, that we first work on those books and newspaper articles tomorrow after work. That will certainly be interesting."  
  
---  
  
"Ryo! Dee! Could you please give me one plausible reason why you were absent for two days without notifying me? Dee, I hope you don't conceal something about your disappearance after Halloween? Were you abducted or attacked by any chance? In this case it would be, as you know very well, an affair for the police, don't even think of investigating by yourself."  
  
Berkeley looked at Dee with a strict expression, which became softer, however, once he turned to Ryo. Dee shook his head. "How can you think of something like that?!? I only caught a cold, because I stayed outside so long in the cold and Ryo took care of me of course. And that kept him so on the move that he totally forgot calling you, because I also infected Bikky and so he had to take care of him as well...well, you certainly know how difficult this is, with children and all...", Dee lied, without batting an eyelash.  
  
Berkeley appeared rather disbelieving, which changed quickly when Ryo smiled at him friendly and said: "Really, sir, that's true. Bikky , by the way, is luckily feeling much better now as well." "I am glad to hear that." Berkeley returned the smile. „Fine, that clears up the matter."  
  
Dee glared at Berkeley angrily, always minding not to open his mouth too far. When Berkeley noticed something Dee could only hope that he thought it a bad Halloween joke... luckily that holiday took place not so long ago... . He wondered whether Berkeley would let a vampire work in a police office... .  
  
He was ripped out of his thoughts when Berkeley began explaining the new case and Ryo gripped his arm abruptly. "Ryo?" Surprised Berkeley looked at him. „Oh, everything is all right, I was simply surprised..." Ryo smiled nervously.  
  
Dee regarded him with a concerned look and now listened to what Berkeley was explaining to them. "Well, as I already said, it's absolutely unexplainable, how this person was killed. Indeed there was found a wound to the throat, but that can't be the cause of death. The death cause seems to be however, that this person had almost no blood in her body left. Why, is unknown.  
  
There wasn't found any blood around her and what kind of murderer would take the time to remove the blood? And these cases have appeared rather often in the last time." Dee could very well think of someone who would do something like that. Too well.  
  
Now he knew the reason why Ryo had been so shocked. Aloud he said: "All right, somehow we will find out who has committed that crime..." Berkeley nodded and the both of them left the room slowly. "What shall we do now, Dee? We can impossibly arrest a vampire!" "I don't know...we will have to think of something. But we have one advantage: Now we can occupy us with the topic at work as well and we don't have to do everything after work."  
  
Ryo nodded hesitatingly. "Dee...? That....that wasn't...you, was it...?" Terrified Dee turned around. "Ryo, tell me you don't seriously believe this." "No..." "I'm, opposite to real vampires, able to eat normal food as well, don't be afraid."  
  
Ryo nodded slowly "It's so terrible...one forgets it totally, when one is in their presence, but on the whole they are still just murderers...they should at least make their victims vampires...then they wouldn't die..." "I know....but still it's somehow different... . Besides there are certainly many people who would rather die than become a vampire."  
  
"But...perhaps we shouldn't help them, after all, they..." "Ryo...." Dee cut in shaking his head. "We can't do anything about their nature...you remember this balance of power? And besides I'm sure that it mainly is the fault of this company. The vampires are angry and...now that I think about it...perhaps some ...no, most of the murders are caused by the company. I'm not sure of course, but it would be very possible..." "Possible...indeed..." Ryo nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"And with that we have a really good reason for stopping that company, haven't we? Or have you ever heard of such cases before?" Dee laid an arm around Ryo's shoulders and pulled him close. Ryo smiled gently.  
  
In the meantime they had reached their office and just in this moment JJ's voice sounded: "Hey, you're at work here, have you already forgot?" But his timbre changed, as soon as he reached Dee. "It's so great, that you're back! How are you? Are you okay? I heard, you were ill!" Dee tried desperately to shake off JJ, while Ryo shot deathly glances in their direction.  
  
Suddenly JJ let go off Dee and stared at him irritated. "Is something wrong?" Dee asked nervously. As precaution he turned he head away while he spoke. "No...no, I just thought for a second...your teeth...they appeared so strange..." Then JJ laughed. "Funny, the hallucinations I have, aren't they?" He grinned and went away. Dee looked after him concerned. "Dear Lord...even JJ is beginning to notice something..."  
  
---  
  
"Now we have been working on this case the whole day already and not the slightest progress..." Dee sighed and let his head sink onto the desk. "And I'm so tired...." Ryo regarded him over the edge of his glasses. "I'm tired as well...we can go home soon, but as least try to find anything until then., at least...Wait a moment, what's that? Look at that!!!"  
  
Dee stood up and looked over Ryo's shoulder onto his monitor. "So what?" „That's a member of the company Halloween....50 years ago! And do you recognize that person who is standing next to him?" Dee pondered. Indeed, the person seemed well known. A rather tall young man with almost white hair and black eyes. Only the skin colour seemed wrong. It was too dark.  
  
Then he started. "That's... Kyuketsuki? But... what is he doing there?" "I don't know...just...when we went, he said to me, that we shouldn't judge to fast ...perhaps he was speaking of this?"  
  
---  
  
TBC! I hope you still like it...Again I'm sorry, that I'm that slow, but I can't really promise to be faster next time, because I never manage to keep my promises...sigh Oh by the way, I've drawn some pictures of Obscur and Kyuketsuki, please send me an e-mail if you want to see them. Please tell me, what you think about that chapter!!! Love, Lichtelfe 


End file.
